


Shattered

by Shadyz_lucy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyz_lucy/pseuds/Shadyz_lucy
Summary: (Power AU mix with harry potter?)Vrigil has grown up knowing nothing about magic just small talk of it but he didn't understand and ignored whatever they were saying.Till puberty hits him like a brick and he transform into a puppy.He now has to adjust his life to the magic that lives inside him





	Shattered

Logan squeezed Patton's hand as they waited for the lady to return,logan laid his head on Patton's shoulder its been a long stressful week filling paperwork after paperwork, Patton leaned into him giving his husband a reassuring smile,"it'll be worth it,just to have child of our own" patton told him he smiled at the thought.

 

 

Soon the lady returned to them and lead them to a nursery with two other pair of couples they were cradling a baby while the other was talking to another care taker who was holding a sleeping toddler, the lady they followed had curly blonde hair and pale skin with green eyes,she lead them to a crib and scoop up a tiny buddle.

Patton tried his best not to squeal logan shifted uncomfortable next to Patton unsure,"this is Virgil he's two weeks old,his mother died hours after his birth"she explain to them she handed the sleeping child to logan who held the baby close to his chest she removed the blanket slightly so they could see his face.

He looked so peaceful,his skin was pale and he was a bit chubby the hair on his head was black and extermly short his breathing was even as he sucked on his fist in his sleep."aww he's adorable".

 

 

\------------------------

 

 Patton cuddled up next to his son as they learn the alphabet together.they were in Virgil's room sitting on a bean bag,"what's stands for q?"he asked Virgil who was staring at the book like it personally offended him "que-queen?"he respond looked at Patton with those big brown eyes of that flicked from the brown to purple to brown again "are you sure?" He replied Virgil looked back at the book then smiled "queen!"he exclaimed patton smile scooting closer to him.

 

\--------------

 Virgil rest his feet on to logans his back against his farthers legs,as logan took a step with his right foot so did vrigil , vrigil was learning slowly how to walk before he could've walk but he'd fall the minute he took three steps ,Virgil held logans hands for dear life as he took another step , he could hear patton in the kitchen making dinner"dada dada"he looked up at logan who looked back at him fondly "you wanna go by dada?"he asked virgil smiled nodded.

Logan lead virgil to the kitchen still having him on his feet"dada dada look look"he yelled as soon as he saw patton who was chopping vetables,Patton turned toward vrigil giving him the attention he wanted "wow my little man is growing up so fast"he dramatically wiped a tear away "yes"vrigil grinned as he took another step with Logan "you're gonna walk away and leave me "he held his chest like he was in pain "no he won't we're gonna keep him here forever"logan replied picking him up "no"Virgil hissed Patton walked over to them and gave vrigil a kiss on the cheek

"Nooo" he whined as they both giggled.

 

\----------------------

 

Logan was finishing grading some homework he had from his students it was about the basics on how to use your powers , when he felt his chair being lifted in the air "Patton!"he yelped his lovers name as he floated in the air , "sorry.. I couldn't find my keys" he lowered Logan's chair down and plant a kiss on his lips , " it okay just be careful, we still haven't told vrigil yet"he said patting Patton's cheek ,he huff out a sigh "I know I know" just as he was about to continue his sreach vrigil came up to them his hand and face was covered in mud and he had bruises all over his legs and hands "daddy papa I fell outside".

"Its okay sweetie I'll get the first aid kit" Patton replied as logan took vrigil to the bathroom to wash away the dirt,after all they couldn't heal him if he didn't know about their powers.

 

 

 

\-------------------

What was happening vrigil was in the middle of a class when his head began to hurt,he tried to ingore it but it pound at his head his lungs felt like it was being clawed at,the world felt like it was spinning , everything was loud why was the teacher so loud why was his senses going haywire.

He closed his eyes and rest his head on the desk trying to regain his strength ,why'd he feel so weak, every part of his body felt numb like it was slowly shutting down.

He shot back up turning to the side before he began to throw up.

 

Later that day his parents were called to pick him up, Patton ended up coming for him and taking him home were he took a nap once he was in his room.

 

Four hours later he woke up and he felt different ,his bed felt bigger 'odd' he thought when he got of bed he felt as though he was shrunken,as he walked his footsteps felt lighter he could also smell what Patton was making for dinner 'noodles rice and baked chicken' he hurried toward his door which he was shorter he couldn't reach the door knob ,he still tried but ended up scratching the door with his paws.

Paws?!?!!!

No no no ,he ran toward his mirror next to his closet and yep he did have paws but he was also a small white Chihuahua.

He scream that turned into a howl of pure fear.

His eyes was purple showing the magic that was naturally inside him running free with control. Logan and Patton heard the howl come form his room both sharing worried glances at each other went to check on vrigil.

When they entered the room the first thing they saw was a small puppy whining "vrigil?"logan called the puppy looked at them with confusion at first but quickly ran toward them hiding behind Patton for shelter.

Logan and Patton lowered them selves to the floor as vrigil jumped into Patton's lap quivering in fear,in return Patton smiled down at him petting his soft fur"vrigil sweetheart its okay"pattom comforted him ,soon enough he claimed down enjoying the petting he was getting from Patton "Patton we should tell him" logan broke the silence vrigil looked at his dad confused "you're right".

 

"Vrigil we have something very important to tell you"he started Virgil's ears perked up at his name "you-...we "patton knew this day would come but he was never prepared for it to be today ,he looked at logan for guidance "what you're father's trying to say is,we live in a world we're some people posses a certain abilities"he paused clearing his throat to continue "in other words, we have powers and so do you"he simplified it"yeah looks like you got shape shifting"Patton smiled giddy know that he knew his son had powers.

They continued to talk to him  about their world apparently logan taught at a school were kids like vrigil will attend patton worked at the same school just a different building. It was all a lot to take in spells charms dark arts and other things that sounded like nonsense to a nine year old he laid his head down on Patton's knee"don't worry you should shift back in the next hour"logan tried to comfort him but he really just wanted to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
